An Unbreakable Vow
by misybee
Summary: When Harry makes and unbreakable vow to Draco to do whatever he wishes if he looses the quidditch match final things take a rather interesting turn ;   WARNING hardcore yaoi, some may concider this rape HarryXDraco, don't like don't read. Reviews welcome.


"Morning, Potter." came the smooth, jeering voice of Draco Malfoy from behind him as he sat in the great hall. Harry bit down on the slice of toast in his hand in an attempt to remain calm before turning around to face him. As expected almost everyone was staring at the pair eagerly awaiting whatever drama was about to occur. Despite their usual disagreements the two boys had managed to get along just fine for the last few years, even if Harry's suspicions of the blonde haired boys allegiance to the dark lord. But today their rivalry was a hot as the first day they'd met and Harry's brutal rejection of Draco's friendship proposition. Today was the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match final and the whole school was buzzing with anticipation, just eating breakfast had made Harry's stomach churn.

"Malfoy." He replied, as politely as possible. Draco was already changed and looked down with disgust at Ron and Harry's usual casual attire.

"Ready for the match I hope." He sneered at them whilst eyeing the surrounding crowd who in turn were attempting to put on their most defensive and hostile faces, although several had failed in such away it only increased his smirk.

"When we're up against teams like yours there's no need to be." He replied calming turning back towards his meal, earning himself a gratified murmur from their audience.

From somewhere down the table he heard Shamus' "Good one, Harry!" which could do nothing but bring a small smug smile to his own face.

Draco struggled not to retort something that would be likely to place himself in too much danger and so instead decided to take a different tact.

"If you're so confident," he said arrogantly, "then how about we place a little bet." Again this drew out an eager hum from those listening, which now even included the teachers table, not all who were looking on with disdain.

Harry paused, place down his second slice of toasts and spun around on the bench to stand up defiantly. Usually this would never have been possible due to the typically cramp conditions however today everyone gave the players there space, Harry and Ron especially. Only Hermione was allowed to sit close enough but even then she remained opposite them.

"A bet, you say? Alright, state your terms." Draco smiled menacingly.

"Terms, Potter." He spat, "Are something I think we should discuss privately. Be down in the stadium in ten minutes and we will discuss them then."

The third and final excited liveliness disrupted the calm watchers before Draco walked off. A few confused cheers escaped the Slytherin throng although no one was really sure who, if anyone had won. Hermione threw Harry a disproving glace as he returned to eating, although he seemed quicker this time.

It didn't take the trio long to finish eating although Hermione tried to draw it out so long the boys almost left her behind. They walked down to the pitch discussing their ideas on what Draco's demands may include. Hermione remained silent knowing that this was probably one of Harry's many stupid decisions but also there was no use attempting to talk him out of it, especially with Ron beside him.

As they approached the pitch Harry placed on hand on Ron's chest halting him, Hermione who was lagging behind a little stopped behind him and Harry motioned for them to remain there as he moved on towards Draco.

Malfoy watched as he crossed over the grass towards him. The wind was harsh, billowing around the boys, perfect weather for an eventful match.

"You took your sweet time Potter." The blonde crudely remarked. "Some people might think you were afraid."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. You know full well it wouldn't be me complaining."

"The mudblood, naturally." Harry's face hardened into a look of warning but it only increased Draco's satisfaction.

"Now, if you don't mind I'd really like to get this over with. We don't have long." People were already trailing down from the castle and Harry and Ron had yet to change not to mention the wind was getting stronger and the grey clouded sky promised a downpour.

"Don't get too excited yet, although I wouldn't blame you in a minute or so." He smiled at his own private joke aided by the confusion on Harry's face. "How about you say your prize first and then I'll tell you mine. Once said you cannot go back on it, in fact I'd go so far as to want an unbreakable vow." A glint in Malfoy's eye set the challenge and he watched in satisfaction as Harry's facial expressions humoured him.

After several moments Harry opened his mouth, hesitated and finally said. "Alright, Malfoy. I accept."

A menacing grin spread across Draco's face he signalled for a tall and rather podgy Goyle to step forward, wand in hand.

"Take my hand Potter." Malfoy ordered stretching his own out in front of him. Slowly Harry obeyed and took the thin, pale fingers in his own tanned grasp. Draco took a moment to leer before continuing. "Just agree, pretty simple. Think you can manage that, Potter?" If Harry had been uncertain before that dare destroyed it, he tightened his grip and shrugged his eyebrows.

Goyle placed the tip of his wand on their hands and behind him, out of sight Hermione began to run forward calling out but the wind blew her voice away and left her struggling to gain any ground quickly. Draco saw and so began the spell.

"If Slytherin wins this qudditch match you will do the one command I choose for you."He looked at Harry expectantly but his lack of reply unnerved him, especially as Hermione was inching closer. Suddenly it dawned on him why Harry was being careful. "- as long as there is no fatal or extreme threat to you, your safety or anyone else's."

Harry thought for a moment but seeing no obvious looped holes said. "I will."

"And if your team wins this quidditch match then you will give me a command that I cannot escape as long as it does not provide a fatal or extreme threat to me, my safety or anyone else's."

"I will."

"And you will keep true to this vow on pain of death as the spell goes."

"I will." A thick tongue of fire burst from Goyle's wand and, writhing, wrapped itself about the two hands defying the sudden wall of rain that had been born during the promising.

Draco smiled his eyes trained on Hermione who had stopped attempting to reach them at the sight of the flames. Harry turned to follow his gaze and suddenly noticed her standing a hundred meters or so away ankle deep in the sludge that had been solid ground only minutes ago.

Harry fought his way across to her and they both joined Ron in the changing rooms. Her attempts to scream at him were defeated by the need for them to change and the sudden appearance of Mrs. McGonagall who kicked her out despite her protests and failed attempts to inform her of what had happened.

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked as they changed but Minerva's sharp bark kept him silent, telling Ron would have to wait until after they'd won the game.

But things didn't go as planned. Almost as soon as the teams had darted up into the freezing air the weather took yet another turn for the worse. For three and a half hours the game continued in a painful succession of failed goals. The spectators were happily watching somewhat protected from the elements but enchantments and the stadium but each of the players fought on in agony. As the halfway point of the third hour approached suddenly a wild roar erupted from the crowd. Harry looked around and Draco was streaking through the rain hand outstretched. Through the rain Harry couldn't see what he was grasping for but it was obvious enough. He flew up towards him like a streamlined bullet but the wind battered against him forcing him across in the wrong direction. He heard a faint shout and looking around saw a bludger heading straight for him. He twisted right and flew down towards the liquidly ground. Behind him the hard ball was catching up, suddenly a red blur shot forward and smashed it away. Harry nodded in thanks but as he turned to look for Malfoy the crowd erupted in a cacophony of noise, he held his hand out in front of his grasping something obviously small. He began a parade of the pitch the remained of the team following behind him celebrating. The Gryffindor crowd was upset but not as much as the team.

As they wadded into the changing rooms, smothered in mud and thoroughly worn out Harry spotted a fuming Hermione sitting impatiently on one of the wooden benches. He quickly shared a apprehensive look with Ron like two children about to be scolded by their mother, before they brought her to a room slightly more private. #

"What the hell, Harry! What the hell!" she shouted. "How stupid are you! An unbreakable vow? You have to tell me right now what you promised him."

Ron's head jerked towards his dark hair friend having not yet realized what the tendrils of energy had meant.

"Don't worry, I said if he won I would do one thing he wanted, nothing to worry about. And just in case we said it wouldn't cause me or others pain or death or anything." He smiled reassuringly but Hermione was not impressed.

She threw her arms up in the air. "Are you stupid? Harry there is more things he can do to kill you. He can ruin you. If he wants he can make you walk into the muggle world and use magic, he could send you into an area where you-know-who is waiting for you, he can make you give up all your money to him, brand you with the darkmark, for God's sake Harry why the hell would you do that?"

Somewhat taken aback Harry stood still for a moment then suddenly everything she'd just said came crashing down on him and his legs fell beneath him. He staggered a little reaching out for the cool white walls.

Footsteps reverberated on the stone floor and the trio turned to towards the door, it was open a crack causing the three to freeze in terror.

"Well it's a bit late now, don't you think?" Draco Malfoy walked in flicking his bleach blonde hair out of his eyes. "You're lucky no one else is around, you never know who might be listening in." He smiled and lent against the door post.

"Malfoy come on you don't need to do thi-"

"On the contrary, Miss Granger." He cut in. "I do. Well in all honesty it's more along the lines of he needs to." His gaze wondered over to Harry who had regained his strength and was currently attempting to look composed, to little avail.

"Malfoy please." He threw Granger a dirty look as she wined at him.

"Leave." He looked between Hermione and Ron. "Come on, both of you, get out of here. Harry and I have something to attend to." Harry threw them a pleading glance but all they could do is look on in regret unable to comfort his distress.

Slowly the duo regretfully trailed out as Draco sneered at them. Once gone he closed the door and paused allowing the soft click of mood on stone sound in the room. Now alone Harry's pulse began to soar. His mind raced, agitated by Hermione's suggestions but even more so by the fact Draco was slowly approaching him.

"You lost the game, Potter. And now it's time to pay up."

Harry's legs had turned to stone and he could do nothing as his fair haired rival placed one hand on the wall near his head. Before he'd never noticed their slight difference in height but it was all too obvious now that Draco was slowly leaning down towards his face.

Eyes wide with fear he allowed Draco to gentle kiss his soft pink lips but made no move to return the action.

"D-Draco, what are you doing?" he stammered as they separated staring deep into the other's eyes.

"I'm claiming my prize; I won fair and square after all."

"But- but I don't understand, was that it? Was that what you wanted me to do?" Draco laughed softly under his breath.

"No, Potter, I'm not done yet. What I want is to fuck you." Harry slammed down onto the wooden bench beneath him that trailed around the walls of the room.

His reaction amused Malfoy and so he gently stroked Harry's jaw bone leaving a strange feeling across it.

"I- I mean- But- Malfoy I'm a guy!"

This seemed to entertain him even more. "I know. Do you not think I've noticed? Your slender frame has always caught my eye and ever since we first met I wondered what it would be like to bury myself deep in that hot body of yours."

Tears began to fall from Harry's eyes. He knew he couldn't refuse Draco's request but it disgusted him right to his core. To sleep with a boy seemed bad enough but with Malfoy, with the boy he had hated from the started, who had teased him and even tried to kill him. It was too much.

"Malfoy, can't you ask for something else?" his voice wavered as he futilely attempted to hold bad his burning emotions. "I can't do this."

Draco lifted his thin wand. "Too bad." With a flick a slim ribbon of magic floated from the tip and wound itself about Harry's wrists. He watched in terror and only began to struggle when the initial shock had worn off, but it was too late. "I am going to claim your body for mine until you can no longer live without it."

It only took him a minute to magic away Harry's clothes and position him ass up against the wall. A few more magical ropes had secured him in place and Draco looked down upon his prisoner with perverted glee.

Draco quickly embraced Harry's mouth with his own flicking his mouth against Harry's closed lips determined to prise them open. His fingers were gently rubbing against Harry's member at first just fondling but it quickly turned to a full on handjob as he became more frustrated at Harry's lack of compliance.

Little did Draco know that Harry was struggling to contain himself. The feeling of Draco's flesh on his was driving his body wild despite his metal opposition. It had taken all of his strength of fight his growing erection and so far had been successful but he had lost the battle in other places.

As Draco pulled away from Harry's face to look at him he noticed a strong pink flush in his cheeks. "Well, well." He commented a grin quickly forming. "It seems you're not so disgusted as you made out to be, Potter."

"Shut the hell up Malfoy and let me go!" But Draco had no intention of letting him go, especially not now.

His mouth began to nibble at Harry's collar bone and slowly made its way southward all the while his hand was pumping at Harry's member and starting to win the battle. Seeing the twitches of pleasure begin to show Malfoy took Harry's cock into his mouth and quickly swallowed it whole.

It was too much to Harry to bear and it was soon rock solid. He felt Malfoy's mouth form a smile as his head bobbed up and down pleasuring him, the heat firing up through his body and driving him insane. Suddenly a small moan escaped Harry's mouth and he blushed even deeper feeling Malfoy's gaze trained on his face watching his every expression. Something began to slither around to Harry's butt and he cried out as Draco's finger invaded him pressing against the soft inner walls and causing his cock to throb. He pumped in and out, in and out quickly adding another finger stretching the hole.

"For fuck's sake Draco stop!" he cried out amid the flow of uncontrolled moaning. But Draco was lost in his lust. His own groin was burning, crying out to thrust into the melting warmth of Harry's body and pound into him spilling his load. It was already taking all of his self control to wait until Harry was stretched out.

Malfoy's hand blundered blindly across the stone floor behind him not wanting to remove his mouth from Harry's erection. Finally his fingers grasped onto their target, his wand. Quickly he lined Harry with a cool lube and then himself. He stood and slowly positioned himself at Harry's opening and forcefully drove into him crying out in ecstasy at the heat flooding through his body. Harry's own voice sang out with him a mixture of pleasure and pain uncertain at what he was feeling. For several moments Malfoy remained still enjoying the blissful sensation but as his greed began to grow and it wasn't enough, he needed more. Drawing himself backwards and then forward again slowly he enjoyed the smooth movement and what it created. His heart was pounding and he began to quicken the pace. Small puffs of hot air condensed on the cold air creating little clouds that floated above their heads and Draco lost control his hips thrusting into his prey, pounding in search of the spot that would drive Harry mad. His dick jabbed about inside and Harry cried out hating himself to enjoying it, he'd never felt anything like it.

"Do you feel good?" Draco panted as he pushed himself forward again.

"Fuck you." He replied, eye's closed and head thrown back to lead against the wall. Draco laughed and increased the pace. Harry's face distorted at the pleasure and began to turn a deeper shade of scarlet. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he cried out his own hips beginning to jump about as well in response to it. "I can't bloody do this." He shouted spilling his load up into the air like a fountain. His showered down on his chest and set Draco off, the feeling of hot liquid inside him instantly got Harry hard again.

"You dirty little bastard." Draco teased staring down at the thick penis standing up as if to attention. But his word came back at him and he looked down at the bare body before him and he too felt that hot sensation in his groin.

"Git." Shouted Harry as smiling Draco began to once again pick up his fast rhythm.

"Fuck, Harry you feel so good." It didn't take Draco long to hit Harry's spot causing him to try out in bliss.

"You're telling me." It was only a few more minutes before they threw back their heads in unison allowing their seed to spill out and onto each other.

Now both flaccid Draco slipped out of Harry's hole and gently kissed him on the stomach, licking his lips.

"You even taste good." Harry cringed but didn't decline a kiss on the lips. One flick of the wand and his bonds were dropped allowing Harry's arms to wrap around his lover.

"I don't love you, you know." said Draco as they cuddled up on the bench. "This was purely for my entertainment."

"Oh, I know. Don't worry about that. I won't deny I didn't love it."

"Then maybe we could set our differences aside once in a while to have a little fun."

Harry didn't reply but took the back of Draco's head in his hand and drew him in for one more, amazing kiss.


End file.
